My Drawing
by Camp Rockians
Summary: Nate is a really good drawer and he doesn’t know what to draw. Maybe Caitlyn can help him. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I got this idea from a little boy named Oliver. Thanks Oliver!**

**Summary: Nate is a really good drawer and he doesn't know what to draw. Maybe Caitlyn can help him.**

Nate was sitting on a bench with a pencil and a piece of paper. He was a really good drawer, but he didn't know what to draw. He thought about drawing what his likes.

He thought about drawing guitars, the band, Caitlyn, his friends, his family, the camp, Caitlyn, himself, dogs, fruit, Caitlyn. Why was Caitlyn always coming up on his mind?

He thought about a lake then Caitlyn came up. He shook it off and then he saw Caitlyn coming toward him. He thought it was his imagination. He rubbed his eyes. It wasn't a dream.

"Hey Nate, what are you working on?" Caitlyn asked looking at his paper.

"I'm trying to think of what to draw," Nate said then starting to draw a boat but then he stopped.

"What if you draw a person?" Caitlyn asked sitting next to him.

"That's a good idea!" Nate said then he started to draw.

He kept looking up at Caitlyn because he was drawing her. He was carefully drawing the details. He drew her beautiful eyes, her delicate nose, and her great smile. Then he drew her hair, her arms, her shoulders, her clothes, her hand and everything else. Then he was done.

Caitlyn looked over at the paper and smiled.

"That's a really good drawing," Caitlyn said.

In a few days Caitlyn has been visiting Nate and has been impressed by Nate's drawing skills. In a week, she visited him again and handed him a piece of paper. Nate gratefully accepted it and enthusiastically held up his pencil awaited instruction. In a few minutes, he still wasn't drawing.

"Nate, why aren't you drawing? Don't you like to draw?" Caitlyn asked confusedly.

"I do like to draw," the cute teenaged boy said. "I'm just waiting for you too tell me what to draw."

"Draw what you want to, rockstar," Caitlyn smiled and Nate blushed and smiled back.

Nate waited and thought of what to draw. A few minutes came and he still didn't draw. Then a good idea came to him and he started to draw.

In a few minutes, Caitlyn looked at the picture and this is what she saw:

A pair of beautiful eyes, a delicate nose, a great smile, hair, arms, shoulder, clothes, hands, and everything else.

Caitlyn smiled at Nate. "You drew me."

Nate nodded.

Caitlyn smiled. Nate took the paper and labeled carefully:

To my friend, Caitlyn Elizabeth Gellar. From her _first boyfriend_, Nathan Alexander Brown.

He gave Caitlyn the paper and Caitlyn looked at him weirdly.

"Boyfriend?" she asked confusedly.

He kissed Caitlyn and she kissed back putting her arms around Nate's neck. Then they pull apart.

"Caitlyn, I really like you and when I first started to draw I came up of ideas and your name would come in almost every 3 or 2 words. When ever you are near, my heart beats as fast as the speed of light. When ever I hear your voice, I think I could die. Lastly, when I heard you sing to me, I felt like butterflies were in my stomach. So all I'm asking is, will you be my girlfriend?" Nate asked unsurely.

Caitlyn instantly hugged him. "Yes, I will."

Nate and Caitlyn sat back down and started to draw each other happily.


	2. Important to read

Hey guys

Hey guys! As you know I changed my name to Camp Rockians. It just came to my mind.

And if you ask why I don't update, I'm really busy because my parents want us being active so she signed me and my brother up to summer activities. That's why I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry. Last thing, I sometimes forget what I'm writing, so if you want to give me ideas, send me a private message or a review on a story that is still in-progress and I'll try to write that part in the story and the best part is I'll dedicate it to you!

So repeat, send me an idea on one of my stories and I'll try to write it!

Lastly, write now I'm trying to make a few new one-shots based on Camp Rock. So if you want to help me, send me a private message and I'll try to write it down. I'm only accepting Shane and Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, and Jason and Ella. So if you request me another couple like Shane and Tess, I will not use it or I'll use it but for a different couple like Jason and Ella. If you're confused, send me a private message.

-Lani-


End file.
